Imagine
by Elle Sparrow
Summary: Daniella "Dani" Riley and Landon Carter have been friends from the start of college. Now that they've been in medical school for two years something happens to test their friendship. NO LONGER UPDATING.
1. Asking Her

AN: Okay, here's the regular disclaimer.I don't own and of the characters from A Walk to Remember. I only own the characters I created.So, that's about it. Enjoy! Read and review please!  
  
Landon Carter drove through the familiar town with bittersweet memories hanging in his mind. He was going home. It had been four years since he had graduated high school and he had been in medical school for two more years. It had also been five and a half years since Jamie had died. But, for now he was going home for the summer. Back to Beaufort, back to so many memories. Granted he was just back there to tell everyone his good fortune. But, it wasn't but for a few days. He'd be spending an entire summer there. How he'd get through it he wasn't sure. But, he knew that somehow he would and that Jamie would be there watching over him. As he pulled into the driveway of his mother's house he thought back to the many times he drove up to this house. "Landon!" His mother called from the porch. He looked up and smiled. She walked down the stairs as Landon got out of the car. "Hey Mama." He gave her a hug. "As I live and breathe, it's my baby." They broke the hug. "Well, let me look at you, still as handsome as ever." He smiled. They started towards the house. "So, how's Dani?" Landon nodded. "Dani's good. She's going home to New York for the summer." "Oh, I was hoping that I could get to know her better. You know, since she's more than your friend now." "Well, I'll call her and ask her again." "Good." They went in the house to settle in.  
  
Dani opened the door to her home. "Mom! Dad! I'm back." There was silence. She made her way to her room. As she passes the other rooms, she saw her brother asleep in his room. Granted neither one of them lived with their parents anymore they still had their rooms to come back to. Her brother Fabrizio (but, she called him Ritz) was two years older and an artist. He always protected her no matter what. She put her bags down and went back to Ritz's room. Just as she was about to tickle him his arms tickled her sides. As she laughed she told him to stop. After he did they stopped and hugged. "Well, if it isn't my baby sister." Dani stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey, I'm only two years younger than you are Ritz." "Yes, but it's those two years that make all the difference. But, it's good to see you. Where are mom and dad?" Dani shrugged. "Don't know they weren't here when I got here." "Same here." He got up and headed towards the kitchen. Dani followed and saw him drinking the milk right out of the carton. She chuckled and said, "Some things never change."  
  
A few days later while walking through Central Park when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Dani?" "Yes." "It's Landon." "I know who you are. What can I do for you?" "Come to Beaufort." "What? Why? I'm happy in New York right now, thank you very much." "Please Dani! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't need you here." Dani sighed and found a bench to sit on. Her voice grew quiet. "Landon, why?" Landon sighed and sat at the kitchen table. He'd have to tell her sooner or later. "I told everyone we were together." "Well, UN-tell them. Besides, why on earth would you say something like that?" He sighed. "Because, they don't believe I'm over Jamie." "You're not." Landon paused, taken aback. "Ouch Dani, that hurt." Dani sighed, "I'm sorry Landon, but it's the truth." Dani took a deep breathe knowing that she'd regret what she was about to say later. "But, I'll do it." Landon let out the breath that he was holding. "Thank you Dani." "Yea, well you'll owe me big time later." For the rest of the conversation they arranged what was going to happen and how things would go. When they did hang up Dani couldn't believe that she was abandoning her time off from school to help Landon. Then again, deep down inside, maybe it was something else. 


	2. Three Months

AN: Again, I don't own any one in the book or movie A Walk to Remember. I just loved the book and movie. That's all. Thanks for the reviews! It made my days!!! I would love more though. I'd love to know if y'all love it, hate it, and want something different. I just need something to feed off of from y'all. That's all I'm asking! Well, on with the story and chapter 2. ~angel4diva  
  
A week later Dani waited at the train station for Landon to pick her up. He was of course, late. Twenty five minutes late to be exact. She opened her book that she had brought with her and began to read. She wasn't but a paragraph into the book when she heard Landon behind her say, "I'm so sorry Dani. I overslept, then there was traffic and, well, I'm sorry." She stood up and pointed to her bags, "Well, let's just say that you'll owe me for awhile. Oh, and your first born." He picked up her bags and headed towards the car. On the way to his mother's house he apologized many times and finally she gave in and accepted. "Just remember Carter, I'm doing all of this for you." And he knew it too. Boy, did he know it.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway Landon's mother came out of the house to greet them. Landon leaned over to Dani and said, "Here it goes, no backing out now." Dani smirked, Guess not. Remember, I get your first born." They got out of the car. "Dani! It's so good to see you again. How is your family?" She smiled as Landon's mother hugged her. "They're good. Thank you for asking. How are you?" She smiled, "Well, I get by. Come on in so we can get you settled. Landon, go on and get her things." Landon smiled and started towards the trunk of the car while Dani and his mother went into the house.  
  
A few hours had passed, and Dani had fallen asleep after settling in. She got up and made her way towards Landon's room. "Hey." "Hey yourself." Landon chuckled, "Come on in." She sat down on his chair. "Where's your mom?" "She had to run errands." Dani nodded. There was an awkward pause, "Landon, are you sure about this?" He turned from the book that he was reading on his bed, "Yes, I mean, it'll get people off my back." Dani bit her lip, a habit she did when she was nervous. "But, don't you think that part of the reason is because people are concerned for you?" She sat next to him on the bed. "Come on Landon, this is me you're talking to. I know that you really loved Jamie, but maybe you just need to let go." Landon closed the book that he had. "I am over her." Dani shook her head. "Landon, you haven't even taken your wedding ring off. How do you expect someone to believe that you're over someone when you still," She was cut off, "Dani don't do this right now. Please. Just don't." She sighed knowing that this was a battle that she'd probably never win. "Fine. Look, I'm sorry. You know that I am." He nodded. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. The next thing that they both heard was someone clearing their throat. "Excuse me, you too. But, I have some things in the car. Would you mind getting them?" Dani stood up first, "Sure thing." She took Landon's hand. "Come on you."  
  
At dinner that night things went considerably smoothly, that was until questions started being asked. "So, how long have you and Landon been more than just friends?" Dani and Landon looked at each other. She though back to their conversation on the phone.  
  
** "So, if anyone asks we've been going out for, a few months."  
  
"Landon, don't you think that it's a little long to not tell your mom?"  
  
Landon was silent.  
  
"Landon, how long has your mom thought that we've been dating?"  
  
"Three months or so."  
  
Dani sat on the park bench irritated. "Fine." **  
  
Dani smiled, "Well, for about three months or so. It happened almost suddenly. One minute we're friends and the next I've fallen for him." She smiled and looked at Landon. His mother caught the look and said, "Why don't you both go for a walk or something. I'll clean up." Dani smiled, "Are you sure?" "Positive. Go on ahead. Have some alone time you too." They both stood up started to leave. "Have a good time." They got into the car. "So, that went well." Landon smiled, "Have I thanked you yet?" Dani smirked, "Well, not in the last hour, but please do." "Thank you." She smiled, "So, where are you taking me?" He smirked, "You'll see.  
AN: I know I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger.well, kind of.but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better...well, I'm hoping anyway. Please R/R!!! Can I have at least three? Please? Thanks! 


	3. Christmas Presents and Ice Cream

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Y'all just don't know how thankful I am!! So, a big thank you goes to Lauren, Mush, elswt, Helen_of_Troy. ( Also, remember I don't own anything. Well, that's about all from me for now. ~angel4diva  
  
In his head Landon really didn't know where they were going. He was just driving. During the drive there was silence. Neither one really wanted to speak, or needed to. Besides, Landon was lost in thought. He was unsure about his real feelings for Dani. For the past six years he and Dani had been "just friends" and it worked for them. But, for some reason he couldn't get her out of his head. He felt conflicted, and a part of him was tired of being "just friends" with Dani. He knew that it was time to let Jamie go completely, and maybe Dani was the one. And that alone scared the hell out of him. He thought back to a couple Christmases ago to a few days before he left for Beaufort when he and Dani exchanged gifts.  
  
** "Landon, I'm getting old, just tear the damn paper." Dani squirmed in her seat waiting for Landon to finish opening his gift from her.  
  
"You know the only reason why I'm doing this is because you want me to hurry." She sat defeated and waited. He opened the paper and the box and found about six cds that he had been wanting and a collector's edition of a book that he had eyed when they had been Christmas shopping a few weeks ago. "Dani I don't know what to say."  
  
She smiled. "So, you like it Carter?"  
  
He nodded. Amazed at what she had given him. "I can't believe that you even remembered that I wanted these."  
  
She beamed. "Well, you never know what I have going on in this pretty little head of mine."  
  
He shook his head. Even after knowing her for four years and being great friends he still couldn't get over how she managed to know everything about him.  
  
"Alright, my turn, what did you get me?" He reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved a small box. "Merry Christmas."  
  
She tore open the paper and slowly opened the velvet box. Inside was a sterling silver necklace with two pendants on it. One was a four leaf clover and the other was a music note. "Landon, oh my gosh. How? How? Wow." She looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I remembered you saying you needed a new lucky charm and I saw this at a store and was hoping that it could be your new lucky charm. The clover for your Irish side and they didn't have anything for your Italian side, so I just got the music note, knowing you love music. But, it's nothing much."  
  
Dani didn't know what to say. She was baffled by the gift. Sometimes when she least expected it Landon could be incredibly sweet. Kind of like a brother. Landon just smiled, hoping that she wouldn't read into the gift too much. He wasn't ready for anything more. **  
  
Landon finally parked the car and opened his door to get out. "Come on. Let's go." Dani got out of the car and followed Landon. They walked down the pier in silence for a little while. When they got near the edge of the pier Dani was more than confused. "Carter, what is this place?" Landon looked at her with a smirk, "A pier." She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. "I know it's a pier, but why are we here?" "Honestly?" She nodded. "I don't know why. I just drove." She nodded and sat on the edge of the railing. "Hey, you mind of I get philosophical on you for a sec?" He sat next to her, "Since when do you even ask?" She smirked, "True. But, I don't know what it is, but being here right now made me notice something. That there are so many things here and just feel right. I can't explain it. It kind of reminds me of the wind, you can't see it, but you know that it's there and that it's all around."  
  
It felt as though Landon's heart had stopped. He remembered being on this exact same pier hearing almost those same words. But, they had been spoken by Jamie. He also remembered that it was the same night that he had told Jamie that he loved her. He said something that was inaudible. "Huh?" He whispered just loud enough for Dani to hear. "What made you say something like that?" She shrugged. "I don't know. You should know by now that I really don't ever know what I'm saying. Half the time I swear I speak another language." She looked out over the water. He looked down at his shoes. There was an awkward pause, and then Dani's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Dani!" "Hey Ritz. What can I do for you?" "How's Beaufort?" "Not bad, it's kind of cute actually. How's home?" "Not the same without you baby sis, not the same." "Well, I'll be back in a week." "Good. Well, I just called to bug you and remind you about what we talked about before you left." Dani rolled her eyes then looked over at Landon who seemed bored, or pensive, looking down at his shoes. "Yes Ritz. I'll talk to you later." "Alright, ciao Daniella." She rolled her eyes again. Ritz was the only person who could call her by her real name. "Ciao Fabrizio." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. She looked over at Landon and saw something that she hadn't before. That only got her thinking about what Ritz said to her before she left.  
  
** "Don't go falling in love with him for real now Daniella." Ritz went to the refrigerator and got a soda out.  
  
Dani laughed, "Oh come on Ritz. You know that he'd not even my type."  
  
He sat back down next to her, "Oh yea, that's right. You like that guy from that movie, The Wedding Planner, the Italian guy, right?  
  
"What? No, the other one, the one that gets J. Lo in the end. Oh, never mind. Just shut up. I won't fall in love with Landon Carter."  
  
Ritz just laughed while Dani sulked. **  
  
Of course then she didn't really think about it. But now, there on the pier, there was something about Landon that made her change the way that she looked at him. Was it his innocence that the moonlight had captured? Or the way that he, no, she couldn't be thinking about Landon like that. Her thoughts were interrupted when Landon got off the railing and offered her his hand. "Come on, you want to get some ice cream?" Dani took his hand and got off the railing. "Sure. How about I pay." Landon raised his eyebrow, "Feeling generous?" She shrugged, "Sure, something like that." He nodded and smiled, as they started toward the car.  
  
Okay, that's all for now! How does it sound? What should happen next? Should they get together or not? I've got ideas, but.I want to know what y'all think. Please R/R! " 


	4. Coffee and a Movie

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been finishing up with loads of papers for school. But, here's chapter 4. I hope that y'all enjoy it! Please R/R!!!! Thank You!!  
  
Dani woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for her first full day in Beaufort. She didn't know what to really expect. She got dresses for the day then headed to the kitchen hoping Landon would be up. As she got there she saw Landon sitting with a cup of coffee and the paper. She covered his eyes and said, "Guess who." He put the paper down, "Hell if I know." She uncovered his eyes and sat down, "You're no fun Landon Carter." He smirked. "Coffee?" She nodded. "Do you really have to ask?" He got up and fixed her a cup. "So Carter, what are we doing today?" He put the coffee in front of her. "How about you meet some of my friends from high school? Maybe we could all hang out of something." Dani nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Belinda and Dani sat talking while finishing their lunch. Landon was talking with Landon a few feet away. "Landon man, I'm glad that you finally moved on. Dani seems really nice." Landon smiled. "Yea, she's great. I'm glad that you guys like her." "Well, how can we not like your girl?" Landon laughed remembering how his friends first reacted to Jamie. "Landon!" Dani waved at him and called. He and Eric walked back to the girls. "Hey Dani, tell Eric what you told me about Landon during that class for biology." Landon laughed, "I can't believe that you told Belinda that. You can't tell Eric." Dani laughed, "Yes I can. Besides what are you going to do about it?" Landon smirked and jumped next to Dani, "I'll just tickle you." Landon tickled Dani until she was crying from laughing so hard. "Okay, okay. I give. I give. Just please stop." Landon stopped and smiled triumphantly. Both Eric and Belinda just shook their heads and laughed.  
  
Belinda and Landon talked while in line for a movie. Eric and Dani had gone to get the snacks that they would eat during the movie. "You know Landon, I'm glad that you've found happiness since Jamie, isn't here anymore. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up, but I'm just glad that you're happy." Landon smiled at her genuine concern for him, but his smile was bittersweet. "Thank you Belinda. I think you know how hard it has been for me. But, Dani has helped me through it all. And I'm grateful that she's been here. I don't know what I would have done without her." Belinda smiled. "I know Landon. Like I said, I'm just happy that you found someone who has helped you through this and it's a good thing." Part of Landon wanted to crawl up somewhere and just be invisible. He wished on some level that he had someone like Dani. Someone who was there for him, someone he could talk to throughout it all. But, there was. And that person was Dani. Dani had been there through it all. She was there for him since the beginning. And she'd be there till the end.  
  
"Earth to Landon, Landon Carter please come back down to Earth." Dani waved a hand into his face. He smiled and took her hand. "You know, you keep doing that and I might cut it off." She rolled her eyes. "Right Carter. All I have to say is, biology class first year." He narrowed his eyes at her and poked her side. She gave a yelp and laughed, "Come on, the line's moving." They headed into the movies and found seats. After the movie Belinda and Eric said their goodbyes as Landon and Dani drove off to Landon's house. "Dani thank you for everything. You really helped me. You are the best." Dani smiled. "Well, if I recall Landon about five years ago I promised you that I'd be here for you." She patted his knee and smiled. "I just don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled. "Aw Landon, you'd get by, but I'm glad that I'm here for you."  
  
*** "Hey buddy." Dani sat down next to Landon in one of the coffee shops that they had been going to for a year now.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Dani shrugged. "Well, let's just say that, I heard from a little bird that you were feeling down." She paused and smiled at Landon who didn't seem to be interested in talking to her.  
  
"You know that I'm here for you and I always will. Come on Landon. It's me, Dani. Now, put the book down and spill." ***  
  
The week passed quickly and Dani felt somewhat sad about it. She had met a part of Landon that she'd never even known existed. She had met his friends and got to know his family. She even met his father who stopped by for a visit. But, she felt fortunate to have met Jamie's father, Reverend Sullivan. It was the time that she spent with Reverend Sullivan that made the most impact on her. He was a kind and good man, and she could see how a daughter from him would be almost perfect. And she could see just how Landon could love someone like that. The entire way home she felt different. There was something that she couldn't shake. She wasn't sure what it was.  
  
When she got home Fabrizio was laying on the sofa. "Hey Daniella. Enjoy Beaufort?" She shrugged. "It was good. Um, I'm going to lie down for a bit." "Bye." Dani put her bags down and flopped on to her bed. She was tired, but wasn't sleepy. There was still a feeling of uncertainty of what was wrong with her. She sighed and took a hold of her pillow and fell into a deep slumber.  
*****Well, that's about it. R/R! What'd you guys think?! Here's a quote from the next chapter. "I'm ready to move on. I know that it's taken time, well a lot of time, but I know how I feel about you. I just need to know how you feel about me." (Good teaser?! 


	5. Look at Him

Dani moped around the house for the next week. She'd start studying then remember something that reminded her of Landon. Or, she'd start doing something else; alas it reminded her of Landon. Of course it didn't help that she hadn't heard from him since she left. Why was she feeling so strange, it all didn't make sense. She sat on the sofa and flipped through a magazine. As she sunk into the seat to get comfortable her mother walked in. She knew that something was troubling her daughter, she just didn't know what. "Dani, why don't you get out and enjoy yourself? Go to a museum, or a show, or, why don't you go visit Anna. She just had Lorenzo a month ago, it'd be fun." Dani nodded and started towards her room her mother looked at her and realized for the very first time that Dani was in love.  
  
Anna was her mother's sister's daughter. Growing up they were almost inseparable. When you saw one you always saw the other. Now, at 24 Anna was happily married to the love of her life since she was ten, Matt, and had a month old son, Lorenzo. "He's so cute Anna. I can't believe it." Anna smiled, "Neither can I. Matt and I are happy beyond belief though. So, how have you been?" Dani shrugged, "Honestly, I've been better." Anna gave a look that pushed for more, "Well, there's this guy." Anna smiled, "I knew it, you're in love, aren't you?" Dani pushed a smile, "I think so, but I don't know how to tell him." "Honestly, the only thing that you can do is tell him. And of course hope he feels the same." Danni nodded, knowing that what Anna was saying was true. She'd have to tell him and hope for the best.  
  
A month had now passed; Dani and Landon talked here and there, but when they did there was an unspoken tension. It wasn't until Landon sat in his old bedroom on night a week before he was to leave, that he realized what was wrong. "I'm in love with Dani." He said to himself out loud. At least he thought that it was to himself. "You are honey?" Landon looked up to see his mother in the doorway. "Uh, yea mama, I do. I really love her." She sat down next to him, "You just fingered it out huh?" He nodded, "Yes. What am I gonna do?" His mother shrugged, "Tell her how you feel. Yes, y'all have been dating for a few months now, but, if that's how you really feel then tell her." Landon smiled and nodded. He knew exactly what he needed to do.  
  
Dani walked the streets of Manhattan considering how and when she'd tell Landon how she felt. As she got to her building, sitting on the steps was none other than Landon Carter. "Hey." She sat next to him. "Hey yourself. So, what are you doing here in New York?" "I came to see you, we need to talk." She nodded, "Alright, come on upstairs."  
  
Landon sat on the sofa while Dani stood at the window. "So, what are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you still be in Beaufort until next week?" Landon shrugged. "Yeah, but I had some business here." Dani nodded. "So, how have you been?" She started to pace, "I know tht we haven't talked too terribly much, but you know how things are here. Someone always wants to talk to or see me." Landon nodded. "Dani, can you stop pacing so I can talk to you?" Dani sat on a chair and looked at her feet. She felt vulnerable and she didn't like that feeling. She felt exposed and helpless. "Dani, look at me."  
  
*** "Dani, look at me." Dani looked up at Landon who was kneeling in front of her in the grass. She wiped her eyes and snifled.  
  
"I can't believe what just happened. How could that bastard say those things about me? Then have to audacity to tell me he loved me." She started to cry again. Landon was the only one that had ever seen her like this. No one had ever seen her like this besides Ritz.  
  
"Don't worry, it's over. At least it's over." She nodded. "Come here." He opened his arms to her and she hugged him. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
"Thank you Landon." ***  
  
Dani looked up, "Yeah?" A tear fell down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb. "What wrong?" She looked at him and sighed, "Nothing, everything." He nodded. "I'm going to tell you something that I hope you respond the way I'm hoping." He sighed, "I'm ready to move on. I know that it's taken time, well a lot of time, but I know how I feel about you. I love you. I just need to know how you feel about me." Dani smiled. "You love me?" "Yeah. I love you." She smiled, "Good, 'cause I love you."  
**Well, that's it. Review Review Review!!!! Please!!!! How was it?! Please tell me..Next chapter teaser. "You make me happy. I love you. Don't ever forget that." That's all! Until next time! ** 


	6. Four of Six

AN: Thank you all for being so patient! I cannot express to you how grateful I am that y'all actually waited for me to update. Thus, here is a chapter. I promise to crank the rest out and not keep y'all waiting too long! Also, same disclaimer! Now, on with the chapter!

angel4diva

Landon sat in the coffee shop near the back studying for an exam. However, he couldn't stop smiling. He smiled at the thought of what happened to him a month ago. A month ago today he told Dani that he loved her. Wow, he told Dani that he loved her. He was still getting used to that. But, it felt nice. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and turned the page. To be honest with him self he wasn't getting much studying done, he couldn't stop thinking about Dani. The way her fire engine red toe nailed feet would pop out from under the covers if he got up before her some mornings. He thought about the way she would chew her lip when she was nervous, or when she would hum when they would read the Sunday paper together in bed. But, what he loved was the way her tiny hand fit into his. When they would walk down the street, or even when he'd just hold her hand when they sat watching her favorite televisions show, "Law and Order." He just knew that it felt really great. Unfortunately, his wonderful thoughts were interrupted by a shill ring of his cell phone. Without looking at the caller id he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is that all I get?"

He chuckled, it was Dani.

"Well, hello. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I thought that you were having lunch with Anna."

"I was, and I did. Lorenzo, was getting fussy so, we cut it short. Where are you?"

"Where else?"

"Ha ha. Smart ass. See you in five. Love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up, closed his book and went to the counter to order more coffee for him and tea for Dani.

A few days later Landon and Dani sat on his bed in his apartment. It was Sunday morning and Dani was humming while reading the paper. Landon waited for the coffee to brew, which felt like a lifetime. The phone rang, Dani reached for it.

"Hello!"

"Dani! It's nice to hear your voice. How are you darlin'?"

Dani smiled and mouthed to Landon that it was his mother,

"I'm doing very well. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well. How was your last test, I know that you did well. You always do."

"Actually, I'm not very sure."

Landon picked up the other extension in the kitchen and listened.

"Well, I'm certain that you did well. Anyway, I should probably tell you why I called. Are you and Landon free for Thanksgiving?"

Landon interjected.

"Mama, it's only the beginning of October."

Dani smiled,

"I'm sure that we will. Don't worry about it. Landon and I will be there. I'll let you talk to him. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Tell your parents I said hello."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and smiled at Landon who now was in deep conversation with his mother. She sighed as she put the paper down and sipped her tea. She felt at home here with Landon. Like she'd never felt before. Sure, she'd had had other boyfriends, but none have been quite like Landon. Landon was special and she knew it. He could even be the kind of guy that she could spend the rest of her life with. He thoughts were broken up though by Landon clearing his throat.

"You know, we don't have to go to Beaufort for Thanksgiving."

Dani smiled, got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Landon's waist.

"Nonsense, we're going. Then you can take me to Hilton Head Island and Savannah and we can pretend that we're on some crazy vacation and that we don't have to go back to school in a week."

Landon kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"If that's what you want-"

"That's what I want."

"Then how can I say no?"

Dani shrugged and smiled,

"You can't."

Landon kissed her and smiled. He looked down at her and said, without thinking,

"You make me happy. I love you. Don't forget that."

Dani was awe-struck.

"Damn, Landon Carter. You sure know how to make a girl blush."

He laughed and picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently laid her down, on top of the paper and all and said,

"I meant that. Every word. Don't ever forget. No matter what stupid thing I may do. I love you."

Dani caressed his cheek, kissed him and hugged him close to her.

"I know baby. I know. I love you."

Another month had passed and Dani hadn't told her brother that she and Landon had gotten together. She had told her parents, Anna, her other friends, but not Ritz. When she did however he had that slight hint of, "I told you so" in his voice.

"So, about two months huh?"

Dani cringed, she held the phone on her shoulder as she typed her paper.

"Yes Ritz, around there."

"And you only now find time in your busy schedule to tell me this?"

She cringed again.

"I know, I'm a bad sister-"

"Damn right. But, that's besides the point. I told you not to fall in love with him when you went along with him and that crazy scheme in when you first when to Beaufort."

Dani snorted, causing Ritz to laugh.

"That's like asking you to stop finding new techniques to your work."

Ritz made a raspberry noise at her.

"Relevance!"

She scoffed. She knew she had been fairly warned. But, with Landon it felt to her, as if she were a moth to a flame. His love was intoxicating.

"Look, don't just go throwing stones at glass houses. When you actually love someone, and not your work you might understand."

"It's not that, you know I don't want-"

"to see me hurt. I've heard that song and dance before. Look, I've got to go. This paper isn't going to write it self."

"Alright kid, I'll call you soon. Bye."

"Alright, bye big brother."

She hung up the phone and sighed. In truth she had finished her paper last night, she was just going over it again. But, she couldn't stand talking to Ritz about something that he knew nothing about. He'd been in love, as far as she knew, twice. And both times he ended it because his art came first. To Dani she would gladly give up anything for love. Real love; the kind of love that her parents had. Underneath her "disturbed bad girl" exterior of the six tattoos and 3 extra piercing she was a romantic. She looked down at her watch; it read 6:25pm. She had to meet Landon at 8pm. Peaking beneath the face of her watch was her first tattoo, a star with an arrow through it. At eighteen she thought that it was the greatest thing on the planet. Now, she wasn't quite sure whatit meant. Without hesitation she got off her bed to take a shower.

Patience. Under ANY circumstance was NOT Dani's strong suit. She sat waiting on a bench outside for Landon. She looked down at her watch. 8:46pm.

"Come on Landon, where the hell are you?"

She called his apartment…again…no answer.

She called his cell phone…again…straight to voicemail.

She huffed tossing her phone into her purse.

"Carter, you have 14 minutes. After that, you are toast."

She grumbled to herself. This was the last chance that she and Landon would be able to see each other for a couple of weeks, until Thanksgiving because of exams and study sessions and groups. Each time they'd plan something one, or the other, or both would have a study group planned or a paper due or work or some other significant thing keeping them apart. And tonight was an actual night they both had free. Flipping her phone open she dialed an all too familiar number now.

"Taye's Tattoo's!"

"Taye? It's Dani."

"Hey principessa. You calling for another one already?"

Dani grinned. Taye owed a fantastic tattoo parlor in the downtown area. He did four of the six that she had.

"Yes. You got any room for me?"

Taye laughed.

"Or course, come 'round whenever."

"Alright. Be there in a few."

She closed her phone looking at the time once more. 8:56pm. She closed her eyes, sighed and got up. She silently started towards Taye's place.

Dani walked out of Taye's Tattoo's with a big grin on her face. She'd gotten her 7th tattoo on her once bare right ankle. Now there were four Italian words: l'amore, anima, la morte, la fede. translation: love, soul, death, faith She flipped her phone open. There was a new text message, but no new missed calls. The message was from Landon.

_Baby, sorry about tonight. Lost track of time. Call u l8r. Love u._

She smiled half heartedly and started towards home. When she got there Landon was already there. Asleep in front of the television. She turned the television off and nudged Landon.

"Landon, baby, wake up. Come on, time for bed."

He said some inaudible but looked up at Dani and smiled and said it again. She wasn't sure that she heard correctly, so she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Jamie?"

Dani didn't know whether to be mad or irritated or cry or anything.

"No, it's only me. Dani."

Landon shot straight up and stared at Dani.

"Dani, I'm sorry, I couldn't see very-"

She put her hand up to stop him. She took off her coat, threw her purse to the side and sighed.

"Landon I'm too tired and irritated and I don't know what to talk. But, I will say this. I'm not her. I'm not Jamie. I'll never be her. I'm Dani. I've always been Dani and I'm always gonna be Dani. So, why don't you go home? I don't really want to talk."

Dani trudged to her bed and flopped on it. She curled up to a pillow and breathed in. Landon sat for a moment taking it all in. He stood up and walked to the bed.

"Landon go home."

She said into the pillow.

"No, I love you."

He climbed into bed with her. She melted into him.

AN: Thank you guys! I hope that y'all liked this chapter I will finish this story as I previously promised. Remember to read and review! Peace and love, angel4diva.


	7. When You're Ready

**Hello my beautiful readers! I am back in the game. I know that this chapter is LONG in coming but, what can I say, thank you so much for staying with me!!! Now, here's a few things about this story: It WILL sound different from previous chapters and I cannot help that. I, like the story have grown and my writing style is a bit different now. I will stay with the integrity with the characters, but I will finish this and hopefully you will get the outcome that you all want!**

**P.S. Flashback in Italics, authors notes in bold and same old disclaimer...Remember to Read and Review!!! I own Dani and her family and my characters... I don't own "A Walk to Remember."**

**Now, enough of me talking, on with the story.**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Six months later, mid April.

Landon checked his watch while he sat in the living room of Dani's apartment.

"Dani! Are you almost ready?"

Dani sighed, nothing look right on her. Landon was taking her to a nice dinner and she oddly enough was running late.

"Yeah, babe I'll be out in a minute."

She threw the first dress that she had been wearing back on and quickly glanced in the mirror to re-fix her hair. Finally she put her hands up and sighed

"Ready or not here I come."

She stepped into the living room and cocked her head to the side as she watched Landon.

"Well?"

Landon looked up and smiled,

"You're beautiful. Ready?"

She smirked,

"Yes dad, I'm ready. Where are you taking me anyway?"

Landon took her hand as they left the apartment.

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later Landon and Dani walked in a corner cozy bistro. The lights were dim and the music was low. There were few people sitting enjoying the night. The host sat them in a back corner. They sat and smiled at each other. They looked like teenagers in love. Throughout dinner Landon would sneak glances at Dani and smile. He loved this woman. Yes, since Jamie things haven't been easy but, Dani was, and is always there. As the waiter took their plates away Landon took Dani's hands in his.

"Baby, I--"

Dani smiled then furrowed her brow,

"Landon, you aren't wearing your ring anymore. When did you take it off?"

Landon smiled,

"Almost a month. I want you to know that I'm ready. I love you. I know that Jamie would have wanted me to be happy. You make me happy."

He pulled out a black velvet box from his jacket pocket. Dani stiffened. This was too soon, or was she just scared. She didn't know. He placed the box in front of her and smiled,

"Open it."

Dani smiled and opened the box. It was empty.

"I don't get it."

Landon smiled,

"I know that you aren't ready, but when are I want you to know that there will be a ring in there. You're it. Just let me know when you're ready. But, we'll go at your pace."

Dani softened and smiled.

"Thank you. This is a better gift then what you could have ever given me."

Landon smiled and sat back,

"Keep the box. It will remind you of how much I love you."

An hour later Landon and Dani were curled up in bed together. They both were reading, they had fallen into the same routine though they didn't live together. Dani said that until they were married there would be no co-habitation. Landon respected that yet managed to have the majority of his things at her apartment. Landon noticed the soft and even breathing coming from Dani. She had fallen asleep with her glasses on, book on her chest and the velvet box place carefully next to the picture of them taken during Thanksgiving of last year.

_"Landon come on be serious."_

_He laughed as they ran hand in hand down the pier. It was just turning into dusk. What some people call, the magic hour. _

_"Dani come on, I don't want us to miss this."_

_They stopped at the railing, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck._

_"Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_Dani removed the camera from around her neck and smiled. _

_"Hey, turn around."_

_Landon turned so that the light was behind them. Dani leaned in closer to him and pulled the camera out to arms length._

_"Smile."_

_Landon and Dani smiled as the camera flashed. _

Landon got up, removed the book and placed it on the nightstand, he skillfully removed her glasses and placed them on top of the book. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. He turned the lights off and slowly and carefully slipped back into bed. Dani snuggled in closer and placed her head on his chest. Landon himself soon fell asleep.


	8. Frisky

**Hello my beautiful readers! I am back in the game. I know that this chapter is another LONG in coming but, what can I say, thank you so much for staying with me!! Now, here's a few things about this story: It WILL sound different from previous chapters and I cannot help that. I, like the story have grown and my writing style is a bit different now. I will stay with the integrity with the characters, but I will finish this and hopefully you will get the outcome that you all want!**

**P.S. Flashback in Italics, authors notes in bold and same old disclaimer...Remember to Read and Review!! I own Dani and her family and my characters... I don't own "A Walk to Remember."**

**Now, enough of me talking, on with the story.**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Two months later, June

Dani lounged on the sofa in the living room of her apartment re-reading _Sense and Sensibility. _ No matter how many times she read it she still couldn't help but get teary eyed when it all worked out in the end. She smiled at the thought of her own happy ending. She found him. She loved him. And he loved her. But more than any novel this was real. Real love. Something she couldn't pay for at a bookstore. But something that she could hold in her heart. Forever.

As she began to turn the page the lock in the door turned and Landon entered.

"Dani! You home?"

Dani snickered,

"Living room."

She closed her book and sat up, as she looked up Landon walked in. She stood up and walked to him, he opened his arms willingly. She smirked as she snaked her arms around his neck kissing him on the mouth. When they parted Landon spoke,

"Bellisima."

She raised her eyebrows and winked at him as they sat on the sofa together.

"Someone's frisky."

Dani played with his hand while smiling.

"Landon, you love me right?"

Landon grinned at her,

"You know I do."

She caressed his cheek,

"Good."

Landon took her hand to stop her from fidgeting.

"What's going on?"

Dani smiled as she took the velvet box out of her pocket,

"I'm ready."


End file.
